Safe in Your Arms
by Marauder Starkid
Summary: Kurt comes back to Lima shortly after the shooting at McKinley.


**AN: I know there are going to be a lot of these sorts of fics in the next while but, like the other great minds, I was very inspired by the Shooting Star episode of glee. Hope you enjoy!**

The moment Kurt Hummel got off the plane he was racing to get through to the boarding gate. As soon as he could see his father and Blaine through the crowd of passengers he was running. He made a bee-line for Blaine and, having dropped his bag at some point, through his arms around the boy. He tucked his forehead into the crook of Blaine's neck and breathed him in. It was reassuring to have the familiar scent and warmth all around him. Blaine's arms encircled his waist while his hand ran across Blaine's back.

Kurt realized that he was close to crying and shook his head and took in a deep breath. He moved his head to be cheek to cheek with Blaine. All the while he kept whispering, so faintly it was almost as if nothing was there, "You're here. You're okay. You're here." Blaine tightened his hold on Kurt with one arm, the other coming up to wrap around his shoulders, drawing him in closer. "I'm here. I'm okay. It's okay."

Blaine thought back to the choir room a few weeks ago. Back to when he wasn't sure what was about to happen or whether he'd make it out. And then Artie had started taking the videos.

"_Blaine, you should make one too." Blaine stared at the phone Artie was holding out to him. With a trembling hand he reached out to take it. But he was shaking too badly. Sam reached over and aimed the camera at him. "Okay. Go." Blaine took a deep breath. "Mom. Dad. Cooper. I- I don't know what's going on right now but-" he swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat, "-but I love you. You were the best parents I could ask for. And Coop- you're gonna go so far big brother. A- and- and can one of you tell Kurt-" Again, Blaine had to stop and resist the sobs that threatened to wrack his body. "Tell- tell Kurt that I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. He's the love of my life- my soul mate. And I was stupid and I screwed up the best thing that ever happened to me. And tell him- tell him that I'll always love him. He was my Teenage Dream." Tears started falling and he waved his hand away, signaling for Sam to stop recording._

Burt appeared next to the boys, Kurt's discarded luggage in hand. He ushered the boys towards the exit. Finally the truck was loaded and they were on the highway to the Hudmel home. Blaine's parents had agreed to let him stay there while Kurt was in town. Burt glanced in his review mirror and saw the boys wrapped tightly in each other's embrace and whispering quietly. Normally he would have chastised Kurt about not having his seatbelt on but just this once he figured he could overlook it.

In the backseat, the boys were holding each other tightly with their foreheads pressed together. Kurt had his eyes shut tight as he talked to Blaine. Blaine squeezed Kurt's shoulder, rubbing his thumb over the seam in Kurt's shirt.

When Finn called to tell me what was on the news I was so scared. I was terrified. I- I didn't know if I'd ever see you again. And what if I'd never hear your voice when you tell me I'm being silly or when you sing to me. What if I couldn't hug you ever again? Or" a slight blush colored Kurt's cheeks and he dropped his voice "what if never got to kiss you again? Or tell you that I love you? Or hear you say that you love me? I- I- I just couldn't handle that. I need you so badly. Just the thought that you might be gone made me feel like a part of me had gone too." Kurt had been crying silently before and now he was sobbing, choking on the words that he still needed to say. "Don't leave me. Please don't ever leave me. Please don't- don't ever-." Blaine pulled Kurt in as close as he could without sharing his seat. "I'm not going anywhere Kurt. Not ever. I could never leave you."

They stayed like this the rest of the ride. When they had finally reached their destination, they grabbed Kurt's bags and put them up in Kurt's room. Not sure what to do next, they both stood staring around the room before finally at each other. Kurt glanced at his bed and began taking off his shoes and some of his more "unnecessary" layers. He climbed onto the bed and scooted to one edge of it, gesturing for Blaine to follow suit. They lay there facing each other with their legs intertwined, an echo of another intimate moment a few years ago. They reveled in each other's warmth and presence- both feeling more at peace than they had in a long time. Kurt reached out an arm and wrapped it around Blaine's shoulders. The arm he was laying on sought out Blaine's hand and clasped it. Blaine's free hand wrapped over Kurt's hip, his hand resting at the small of Kurt's back.

It was a while before either of them spoke. Blaine, hoping to make that gorgeous smile come back to Kurt's face teased "So….. This is a 'Just Friends' thing, right?" To his delight, Kurt snickered and ducked his head, coming back to face Blaine with a small but bright smile on his face.

"Just shut up and kiss me Anderson."


End file.
